This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods that allow a person to practice hitting or throwing a ball or the like in a confined space without having the ball travel a large distance or hit other persons or objects and cause injury or damage.
A sports practice net assembly for stopping the flight of a projectile such as a golf ball, comprises a pair of side frame members with a central frame member disposed between them. The side frame members are preferably formed as closed loops. The central frame member has a pair of legs that extend across portions of the side frame members so that the lower ends of the legs and the lowermost portions of the side frame members support the sports practice net assembly on a generally horizontal surface. The first and second frame members are preferably symmetrically arranged such that they are connected together at a rear portion of the sports practice net assembly and spaced apart at a front portion of the sports practice net assembly with an acute angle between their planes.
The central frame member preferably is formed to have a generally U-shaped configuration having first and second legs and an upper portion therebetween. The central frame member is arranged between the first and second side frame members with a first leg of the central frame member being connected to the first side frame member near a first front portion of the sports practice net assembly and a second leg of the central frame member being connected to the second side frame member near a second front portion of the sports practice net assembly.
Netting is arranged on the frame members to stop the flight of a projectile.
Sleeves preferably are formed around the frame members to provide convenient means for attaching the netting thereto.
Straps may be connected to the frame members for adjusting their configurations.
A target preferably is connected to the first and second side frame members.
A fabric section may be connected between the first and second side frame members. An upper portion of the fabric section is connected to a lower edge of the central net section and is arranged to allow a ball that has been stopped by the sports practice net assembly to roll out of the sports practice net assembly.
An appreciation of the objectives of the present invention and a more complete understanding of its structure and method of operation may be had by studying the following description of the preferred embodiment and by referring to the accompanying drawings.